


An Arrow, Two Kittens, and A Lightning Bolt

by warblerweisman



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry finds a Cat, It's just full on multi chapter fluff, It'stwo guys and some cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it takes to bond two people is a couple of animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barry was startled awake by his phone going off. Why was Cisco calling him at.. Hell, Barry didn’t even want to look over at the clock. He just knew it was still dark outside, and he’d been sound asleep. Deep down, he knew whatever it was, had to be important. He grabbed his phone off the charger, “Ramone, what could you possibly need at whatever time it is?” Cisco’s voice came out almost panicked, “First of all it’s 2:15 in the morning. Second, I think that there’s someone in the lab…” Barry sounded groggy but asked, “Are Wells and Caitlin still there?” “No, they left an hour or two ago,” Cisco answered. Barry rolled his eyes, and spoke up, “Ugh, fine, but you owe me. I had a long night.. I just wanna sleep.” Cisco nodded, ‘Yes I know the rogues kept you out so late.. Just please Barry? I’ll buy you food.”

Barry couldn’t help his anger as he held the little creature close..It’s piercing blue eyes staring back into his own green ones. “You actually called me here over a cat? An innocent little kitten, at three in the morning?” ”Two actually. We just spent an hour looking for it,” Cisco corrected. Barry shot him a glare, “It doesn’t matter. It’s after flash hours, and I want to curl up and sleep. Cisco threw up his hands in defense, “For all we know, that little fuzz ball could be some evil shape shifting metahuman trying to get us to let our guard down, so it can try and kill you?” Barry rolled his eyes, “What are the chances of that happening again?” Cisco shrugged, “You never know man.” He muttered under his breath, “That puppy was cute too.”Barry’s annoyance came through clear as crystal in his tone, “I know Cisco. We all thought the puppy was cute, but that puppy also nearly killed Oliver.” Cisco smirked, “Well it’s getting kinda late, since we gotta be here at 8, and I can’t keep pets at my apartment… So..” Barry’s eyes widened “Wait, this cat is mine now?” Cisco nodded, “Sure is Buddy. Lock up the lab on your way out.” He tossed Barry the keys and turned on his heel to leave. Barry picked them up and held the small brown and white kitten to his chest, “Alright little guy, you need a name.”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, get your ass down here,” Joe’s voice roared. Barry used his speed to get downstairs in a matter of seconds, to stand in front of him. “Yeah Joe?” Yet he started to get nervous. Joe only called him his full name if he was in trouble or he was about to get lectured. Joe gestured to the little ball of fluff curled up on the couch, sound asleep. “What did I tell you about bringing random animals into the house?”, he asked. Barry thought for a split second, “I remember you telling me once when I was 12 to stop bringing dead frogs in the house to dissect for the sake of science, but you never told me, or Iris to not bring home random cats.” Joe seemed to have an abundance of questions, so he asked the first that came to mind, “Where did you even get a cat in the first place?” Barry could merely shrug haphazardly,”Cisco found the little guy in the lab.” “Have you named it yet?”, Joe asked. Barry nodded, “It’s eyes remind me of Oliver, but it’s a girl, so her name's Olivia.” At the mere mention of its name, the small kitten seemed to stir from its sleep. Joe shook his head with a begrudging smile, :I’m gonna kill Ramone.” Barry’s eyes held a glimmer of hope, ‘So Can I keep her? Please?””Ugh fine, but you have to take it to the lab with you, she’s too little to stay here by herself.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, easy there vigilante justice. Put the bow down!”, Thea exclaimed, bolting upright in bed and staring at her brother, who held his weapon, ready to fire. Oliver shot his sister a glare, but lowered the bow none the less. “I heard a noise. I thought Roy was sneaking in your window or something.” he muttered under his breath. Thea shook her head with a smile. “And your first instinct is to grab your bow? Please Ollie. You wouldn’t shoot him and you know it.”, she said with a chuckle. Oliver gave her a slight nod, “Yeah, I know I wouldn’t, but Roy doesn’t know that. Besides, he has a key for a reason. He knows he doesn’t have to sneak in to see you .” He corrected. 

 

Thea shook her head and glanced at her brother. “Go to bed Ollie. You're hearing things.” Oliver shook his head, and headed outside. 

He set foot out the door in his pajamas. Bow clutched tight. He tried to deepen his voice as close to how it sounded when he was the Arrow. "Who's there?"

His question was greeted by a tiny meow, accompanied by some rustling in the bushes. He looked into the bushes with a slight scowl. 

Oliver had to lower his weapon to scoop the little gray fluff ball in his arms. "Come on little guy. You're coming home with me. I'll call you..." He looked at his surroundings. He glanced at the bush of berries he found the kitten in. "Berry. Cmon Berry. Let's get you inside."

Oliver figured he could head inside and let Berry curl up with him tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why the hell is there a cat in the lab?” Harrison's voice roared. Barry couldn't hold back his eye roll. “That's Olivia, and she's my cat.” Cisco had finally made it to the lab with a smile. “Hey Barry. Barry's new lab cat.” He said with a small lean down to pet the little brown and white fluff ball. “Did everyone besides me know about Mr. Allen's new fluffy companion but me?” Harrison questioned. Barry shook his head. “Cisco knows about it because he called me down here at 2 a.m because he thought he was in danger, when the only danger is being trapped by her cuteness.” Harrison shook his head. “You’re pathetic Allen.”

Barry took the little cat everywhere with him, even to the CCPD. He held the small creature close to him, while he sat behind his desk up in his lab. “I’m gonna have to get you a collar princess. Yes I am.” Iris stood in the doorway. She couldn't see the little ball of fur Barry was nuzzling. “Who the hell are you talking to?” She thought for a split second. Maybe he’s on the phone.. “Barry Allen, you minx. Are you keeping a secret kinky girlfriend from me?” Barry finally looked up, and Iris finally saw the kitten. “Oh, you have the cat in your lab for some reason..” Barry nodded slightly. “Joe said she’s too little to stay home by herself, and Wells didn’t like having Olivia hanging out at the lab, so she came to work with Daddy.” His eyebrows quirked in confusion “Why did you jump to me having a secret kinky girlfriend?” He asked. Iris merely shrugged. “You were talking about getting a collar for your princess. I just assumed that you were into some rather kinky things.”

Barry's face got about as red as his suit. “Iris, just shut up…” He was going to say more, but got cut off by his phone going off, playing Buddy Holly. Iris chuckled and turned on her heel. “Oh now that has to be someone you're interested in seeing naked.” She joked. Barry tried to deny. “It's just Oliver!” He yelled. Iris leaned against the doorway. “Yeah, you definitely want to see him naked. I'll leave you to it.” 

Barry's flush stayed present as he leaned against his desk and answered his phone, deciding to put him on speaker. “Hey Ollie. How you been?” He asked. Oliver's voice filled the emptiness of Barry’s office. “Seriously Barry, I told you to stop with that. Thea is the only person who can call me that.” Barry’s confusion was clear in his words. “But I’ve heard you not snap at Felicity for calling you that…” Oliver rolled his eyes, even if he knew Barry couldn’t see it. “But that’s different. It was probably when we were together.” Barry’s words dripped with concern. “Were? Wait, you two broke things off?” “Yeah, she dumped me..” Oliver replied. Barry bit his lip. “Don’t feel bad. I haven’t been having the best of luck with romance either…” Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed. “What ever happened to that guy you met speed dating?” Barry shook his head. “Broke things off. Told me I work too much.” Oliver nodded. “Sometimes you do.” Barry rolled his eyes a bit. “Okay, you didn’t just call me to vent about a breakup. Seriously Queen, what’s up?” Oliver smirked a bit. Barry was always straight forward with him. It was kind of admirable. “Well, it does have to do with the breakup.. I just.. I need a friend Barry. I knew you would understand this life better than anyone.. I was wondering if there was any chance you could come to Star City, and maybe hang out or something?” Barry smiled a bit. “I’d love to. How’s tonight? Say 8?” Oliver nodded a bit. “Sure. Sounds great. And I’ve gotta go. Roy needs something.” Barry smiled a bit wider. “Alright. I’ll see you then. Tell Roy I said hi.” Oliver nodded, but he could tell Barry was about to hang up. :”Wait, you’re not allergic to cats are you?” Barry shook his head. “I have a cat.” Oliver smirked, “Awesome. Why don’t you bring it. Your cat can meet Berry.” Barry’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “You have a cat named after me?” Oliver immediately went into defense mode. “Oh uhm. Nothing.. I’ve gotta go. Arrow stuff. I’ll see you tonight Barry.” With that, he hung up.

Now he just had to make sure Thea wasn’t home for the night.


	4. Chapter  4

“You can do this,” Barry repeated to himself for the 4th time since he’d started getting ready. He was more nervous than he’d ever admit to. It was just Oliver. Oliver Queen. The man that plenty of people, even Iris thirsted over. He was just Barry. The complete and utter nerd of a forensic scientist. Yet, he had to keep his hope that Oliver would see past the nerdiness. He adjusted his collar one last time, and told Olivia bye, before speeding off towards Star City.

This was honestly the last sight that he was expecting to see when he walked in. Oliver Queen, who, guessing by the half empty bottle of vodka, was drunk off his ass, curled up with a cat, watching some sappy romcom. Barry bit his lip and looked over the back of the couch. “Hey, Ollie.” Oliver gave him a sly smile. “Hey, Barry.” He quickly grabbed the remote and turned the channel to ESPN. “I was just watching… Sports ball.” Barry chuckled and sat down next to him. “You’re a terrible liar. You know that?” Oliver tried his best to smile. “Would you rather I turn it back on?” Barry nodded with a smile. Oliver just rolled his eyes and flipped it back to the movie. “You didn’t have to come you know. I have Berry.” Barry’s eyebrows raised. “And I’m guessing that’s your cat?” Oliver nodded, as Barry leant over to pet the sweet little kitten. “She’s adorable, but why the name?” Oliver shrugged a bit. “Found her in a bush outside that had berries on it,” Barry smirked. “She’s adorable,” Oliver smirked and sat up a bit. “Just like the person in the room with the same name.” Barry blushed a bit. “Ollie just watch the movie. You can drunkenly flirt later. It’s just getting good.” He whispered as he tried to focus on the movie. He couldn’t. Not with Oliver’s strong arm finding its way around his waist, pulling him close. 

He doesn’t mean it. He’s drunk. He doesn’t actually want you. Barry kept repeating to himself. He had to keep insisting that the playboy of Star City wouldn’t want him, till he was close enough that he could smell Oliver’s breath. As many sips right from the bottle he’d taken, Barry knew Oliver’s breath would have to at least somewhat smell like alcohol. “Oliver, how much have you had to drink?” He asked hesitantly. Oliver chuckled a bit. “Oh, none. That’s just water. I’ve been using it since before Thea was old enough to drink.” Barry was honestly shocked. “Wait, so you’re not drunk?” Oliver shook his head. “Nope why?” Barry finally let himself melt entirely in Oliver’s arms. “Cause I was insisting you wouldn’t want a nerd unless you were drunk.” Oliver smiled and pulled Barry into his lap. “Are you kidding? The fight that broke me and Felicity up, was started back when we met you because without thinking, the first time you turned around the first word out of my mouth was dibs.” Barry’s face flushed and he rested his head on Oliver’s shoulder. “You are such a freaking sap, Ollie.” 

They watched the rest of the movie like this, with Barry held securely in Oliver’s lap, with his head rested on Ollie’s shoulder. Once it ended, Oliver let out a yawn. “Do you wanna just sleep here?” He offered. Barry’s eyebrows raised. Stay the night? Did he really just ask him if he wanted to stay the night? Barry’s bright green eyes met Oliver’s own blue ones. “I’d love to.” He said with a smile. They headed to Oliver’s room, without straying too far from each other. They both wanted the closeness. Once they made it there, they both stripped down to their underwear and laid down together. Barry rested his head against Oliver’s chest. Neither of them were quite actually tired, so they just laid there, breathing practically in synch. Barry asked hesitantly, without looking up at him, “Ollie?” Oliver had been just watching him and gently running his hand down Barry’s back. “Yeah Bar?” Barry looked at him. “What does this make us exactly?” Oliver ran his hand through Barry’s hair gently. “I’m not really sure.” Barry bit his lip and leant up from his chest. He stared down at Oliver for a moment, before briefly connecting their lips.”Let’s figure it out together then.”


	5. Chapter 5

For a brief moment, Barry had no clue where he was. That was until he fully came to his senses, and he realized who he was laying with. He looked up at the still sleeping Oliver who he was laying in bed with. At some point in the night, Berry had joined them. Oliver looked so at peace, with the cat curled up near his head, and his chest rising and falling slowly. He looked so peaceful, Barry didn’t want to be the one to disturb that, he kissed his cheek softly. Oliver’s bright blue eyes had barely cracked open, when Barry smiled a little. “Morning sleeping beauty.” Oliver groaned. “Barr, look at the clock.” Barry glanced at the clock, not having realize it was 2 past 6. The sun hadn’t risen yet. Oliver looked at him, and pulled Barry against his chest. “Please tell me it’s too early for you to have to go rushing out of here?” He asked hopefully. Barry smiled and kissed his cheek. “As long as I’m out the door by 9, I’m pretty sure I can stay.” Oliver smiled and ran his fingers gently through Barry’s hair. “Good, because I didn’t plan on letting you go so quickly.” A flush rose in Barry’s face. “ Mh, who knew you that you’re such a sap?” He teased. Oliver knew just how to get him to be quiet. He gently pressed a kiss to the speedster’s lips.

Barry’s brain was taking a moment to process Oliver’s kiss now that he wasn’t just barely awake. He smiled a little and intertwined his fingers with his. Oliver pressed a gentle kiss to Barry’s temple. “Barry Allen, will you be my boyfriend?” Barry’s face flushed. “WillI..uh, what?” Oliver smiled a little. “I was asking if I could call you my boyfriend?” Barry nodded with a wide grin. “Okay, I was just making sure I was hearing you correctly.” He smiled and kissed him happily. “Oliver Queen, I would happily be your boyfriend.” Oliver smirked and kissed his cheek. “My boyfriend is a superhero.” Barry smiled and got comfortable against Oliver’s chest. The lull of his heart beat slowly pulled Barry back to sleep. He woke back up a few hours later. He knew if he didn’t leave out soon, he wouldn’t have time to eat and get to work on time. He saw his boyfriend sleeping peacefully next to him. He pressed a gentle kiss to Oliver’s cheek, before he ran out.

Once he was at work, Barry happily got into the swing of things. Iris came in to bring him lunch as she often did when she was near CCPD around the time of Barry’s lunch break. She smiled a little, when she saw just how at peace Barry seemed to be. “Hey, you look happy.” Barry looked up from his phone. “Sorry. Didn’t realize you were there. I was texting my boyfriend.” Iris’s eyebrows raised. “I’m sorry. Did you just say that you have a boyfriend?” Barry blushed a bit. “I..Yeah. Me and Ollie.” Iris couldn’t help her laugh. “I’m sorry Barr, but I seriously doubt that you are dating Oliver Queen.” Barry rolled his eyes. “Do I have to call him to prove a point?” Iris chuckled a little. “You know what? Sure. Call him.” Barry smiled and had his phone out.

Oliver was in the middle of his work out when he heard his phone going off. Felicity’s eyebrows raised. “I’m sorry, who’s ringtone is Shape of You?” Oliver rolled his eyes. “It’s my boyfriend. Just put it on speaker.” Felicity was surprised at that. She was even more surprised when it was Barry’s voice that started to come out of the phone. “Hey Ollie, sweetheart, do you have a sec to talk?” Before Oliver had a chance to say anything, Felicity joked. “Sorry Barr, your lover boy is too busy picking up heavy things to come to the phone.” Oliver rolled his eyes. “Of course I’ve got time babe. What’s up?”

Barry was sat at his desk, smirking triumphantly when Iris heard Oliver’s voice. He smiled. “Oh nothing, just wanted to apologize for not getting to actually give you a kiss before I ran out this morning.” Iris’s jaw dropped. “You stayed the night at his place?” She mouthed. Barry nodded with a slight blush, when Oliver responded. “Oh it’s okay sweetheart. There’s always next time.” Barry smiled a little. “Well I’ll let you get back to what you were doing sweetheart.” Oliver smiled widely. “I’ll see you later, darling.” He said, getting off the phone.


End file.
